


Last Kiss

by godzillais



Series: Imagine your OTP [Akusai] [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based off a song, Death, Last Kiss, M/M, OOC?, Pearl Jam - Freeform, Sad, graves, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillais/pseuds/godzillais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic based off of a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/57425064445/imagine-your-otp-slow-dancing-to-a-love-song just with a twist because I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING HAPPY NOW CAN I? 
> 
> (I will actually try to write a happy version, because I'm totes in love with this prompt!)

“Oh where oh where could my baby be.” Saïx choked back tears as he swayed Axel back and forth. They were standing under the moon light out in a field, and the tune from Last Kiss was playing vaguely in the back ground. 

“The Lord took her away from me.” Axel sat a top the stone in the middle of the field and watched his love sing and sway while holding Axel's favorite sweat shirt. It was the first time Axel had seen Saïx in a while, and Axel had mixed feelings about seeing him.

“She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good.” Saïx whispered in a soft voice as he pressed his face into Axel's shoulder. He could feel that Axel was getting cold, and Saïx was too, but he just wanted to finish this song.

“So I can see my baby when I leave this world.” Axel couldn't really hear the beat to the music, but he knew the song by heart. Axel got up from the top of the stone and walked over to where Saïx was dancing. He wrapped his arms around him and started swaying in tune to the beat.

“We were out on a date in my daddy's car, we hadden't very far.” Saïx almost had to stop at this point even though the song was just beginning. He clutched Axel's shirt tightly in his hands and let out a brief sob before taking a deep breath.

“There in the road, strait a head, a car was stalled, the engine was dead.” Axel felt a pain in his heart at this. He brushed his hand through the mop of blue hair, nearly missing the scars that were now covered with blue peach fuzz. He pulledSaïx in tighter, getting him as close to his chest as he could with out Saïx going completely inside of him. 

“I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right, I'll never forget the sound that night.” Saïx broke down at this point and fell to his knees clutching the last thing he had holding him to his beloved Axel. Axel fell with him, and moved so that he was kneeling in front of him. Axel griped his shoulders and pulled him down on top of the new grass covering the mound of dirt. 

Axel and Saïx sat in silence for a moment before Axel sang, “I lifted her head, she looked at me and said 'Hold me darling, just a little while'. I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss, I found the love that I knew I had missed.” 

Seemingly able to hear him, Saïx kissed the stone his head was against. “Well now she's gone, Even though I hold her tight. I lost my love, my life, that night...” 

Saïx laid on the ground next to that stone until he started to feel sprinkles of rain coming down from the sky. He slowly sat up, grabbed Axel's sweat shirt, and walked to his new car. Axel watched him go as he sat on his head stone. He wiped away a few tears that were running down his face, and went back to staring at the sky.


End file.
